Carta a una amiga
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Cuando una amistad se pierde por culpa de un chico lo normal sería ya no volver a hablarse ¿no? Eso es lo que paso entre Nami y Vivi, pero después de dos años de ese suceso Vivi decide mandarle una carta a Nami expresándole sus sentimientos. One-Shot


Hola! este es un one-shot que quise escribir ya desde hace un tiempo. Para poder entender solo necesitan saber que, Nami y Vivi eran muy amigas que terminaron su amistad por Luffy, un chico que conocieron. En si este one-shot puedo hacerlo una historia completa aunque eso es si ustedes lo desean. Por otro lado, una disculpa a todos los lectores de Viaje inesperado y 365 días a tu lado, eh estado muy bloqueada y el trabajo y el estrés de la universidad no me ayudan mucho, ya llevo unos avances y espero poder actualizar dentro de poco, gracias por su paciencia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque, nunca lo superare xD) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU y OoC por parte de los personajes, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Carta a una amiga

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Carta a una amiga**

 _ **20/Agosto/2016**_

 _Querida Nami:_

Hola vieja amiga, te escribo esta carta a unos meses de mi cumpleaños porque desde hace unos días eh estado pensando y decidí expresarte como me siento. Te escribo ahora, a dos años de haber terminado nuestra amistad, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque ahora que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y que las cosas están calmadas, puedo pensar mejor y con más claridad, ahora que las aguas ya se han calmado, que ya no estoy molesta ni triste, ahora que soy capaz de sonreírte de nuevo y saludarte cuando te veo pasar, estoy segura de dos cosas. Una: la amistad que tuvimos es el mayor tesoro que pude llegar a tener y Dos: que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no puedo odiarte, sé que te lo dije y yo misma lo creí pero estaba molesta y dolida, ahora me doy cuenta de que, aunque me hiciste algo que ninguna amiga debe hacer, te sigo queriendo. Tal vez te preguntes el motivo de esta carta, te diré que no hay motivo, no espero que volvamos a ser las mismas amigas que fuimos antes, eso ya no se puede, tampoco espero que me llegues a pedir una disculpa, no lo hiciste antes y no lo harás ahora, la única razón es hacerte saber lo que pienso, no me importa si te molesta, puedes pensar de mi lo que tú quieras, solo te pido que termines de leer esta carta, después haz con ella lo que quieras.

El motivo por el que decidí hacer esto, fue porque un día, charlando con mi mamá, surgió de pronto tu tema, y entre tanto y tanto mi madre me hizo una pregunta que me dejo pensando, "¿todavía la quieres mucho, verdad?" siéndote sincera eso me dejo un poco sorprendida y le respondí con otra pregunta, "¿Por qué piensas eso?" ella solo río y me dijo, "porque al hablar de ella sonríes mucho, recuerdas lo que hacían y se te dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro, además de que ahora la saludas si la ves" Yo solo volví a reír, claro, lo que mi madre me decía era cierto y me di cuenta hasta ese momento, le respondí muchas cosas, pero todas afirmando lo que me había dicho. Pensé, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nuestra amistad no hubiera terminado? Sé que jamás tendré una respuesta a esa pregunta, no puedo regresar al pasado y cambiar todo porque simplemente no me arrepiento de lo que paso, si, te extraño, fuiste mi única amiga durante varios años, tuvimos una amistad que para mí fue muy hermosa, pero si se regresará el tiempo, volvería a quedarme con Luffy, porque sé que, yo no hice nada malo, los que se equivocaron fueron ustedes dos, ¿Por qué ambos me lo negaron desde un principio? Si yo hubiera sabido que tú y Luffy tuvieron algo, jamás lo habría aceptado, pero ambos me lo negaron, y yo te creí, si a ti, cuando el me lo dijo no le creí porque era bastante obvio todo, pero cuando tú me lo dijiste, te creí porque eras mi mejor amiga, porque confiaba ciegamente en ti y a pesar de que era demasiado obvio decidí creerte a ti, ¿Por qué razón me mentirías? Hasta hoy sigo sin conocer tus motivos, tú me decías una cosa y Luffy otra, pero eso ya no importa ahora. Puedo imaginar lo que me dirás, sería algo así: "Lo hice porque quería que fueras feliz" o "No quería que por mi culpa, no estuvieras con quien tú querías" ¿me equivoco? Bueno sea como sea, ya nada de eso importa, de que sirve estar rascándole más a la herida.

Te diré que te agradezco todo, todo lo que hiciste por mí, te agradezco la amistad que me brindaste porque, si te soy sincera no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, fuiste mi única amiga, no tenía amigos cuando te conocí, tú eras la única y eso me ayudo a no desmoronarme con todos los problemas que tenía, fuiste mi soporte y gracias a eso pude salir adelante y cuando todo termino, te seguía considerando mi amiga, no la única porque ya tenía más, pero si la más importante, estuviste conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo y estaba segura de que volverías a estarlo, eras la única a la que podía considerar mi mejor amiga, Nami muchas gracias, de verdad, todos los recuerdos de las cosas y tonterías que hicimos durante esos 6 años no los olvidare, esos recuerdos los atesoro como no te imaginas, hasta ahora nadie, nadie ha podido ocupar el lugar que tu ocupaste y estoy segura de nunca volveré a encontrar una amiga como tú, con nadie me llevare tan bien como lo hacía contigo, por esa razón, jamás perderé el recuerdo de nuestra valiosa amistad, nunca olvidare lo que fuiste y significaste para mí. No sabes cómo me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigas, porque, de verdad el cariño que te tengo sigue siendo muy grande, más sin embargo sé que mientras siga con Luffy esa amistad no podrá volver. ¿Quién lo diría? Que un chico terminaría con nuestra amistad, es irónico ya que tú siempre me decías que no te interesabas por tener un novio y mira como resultaron las cosas. Desconozco tus motivos por los cuales hiciste lo que hiciste, no lo comprendo, y por más que pienso, se me vienen tantas ideas que no sé cuál sea la correcta y dudo mucho que tú me seas sincera, tal vez te molesto que estuviera conmigo, te dieron celos y lo comprendo, cuando tu pasabas más tiempo con él a mí me paso lo mismo, estaba celosa, no quería que dejarás de prestarme atención por prestársela a él, o puede que realmente lo quisieras y te dolió que me buscara, quien sabe, pudieron haber sido muchas tus razones para traicionarme como lo hiciste, pero te reitero, ya no estoy molesta y mucho menos te tengo rencor, como lo eh expresado anteriormente, es todo lo contrario. No sé si nuestra amistad realmente significo algo para ti, no sé si realmente me querías como yo a ti, pero no me importa, ya te lo dije, para mi tu amistad fue muy valiosa, fuera sincera o fuera falsa, tu amistad fue lo que me salvo y contigo pase grandes momentos en los que realmente me divertí, por eso aunque si la amistad que tú me brindaste hubiera sido una farsa, la seguiría atesorando.

Quiero que sepas algo, es algo muy importante, recuerdas el día en el que te pedí te alejaras de mi ¿verdad?, claro que sí, ese día lloraste y me pediste otra oportunidad, oportunidad que no pude darte, pero si dude, quería creerte, quería decirte que sí pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era correcto, por dios Nami esa hubiera sido la cuarta oportunidad, ¿no crees que había sido demasiado? Ay Nami, de verdad quería creerte, pero ya no podía seguirte justificando, porque lo hice muchas veces, pensaba que tal vez lo hacías por una cosa, o que estabas siendo muy exagerada o que me lo estaba imaginando, siempre tenía una excusa para defenderte, no quería creer que lo que me hacías era cierto, y trate, de verdad trate volver a confiar en ti como antes, pero ya no pude, la confianza una vez que se pierde es demasiado difícil recuperarla, pero volviendo al tema, ese día cuando te diste cuenta que no te daría otra oportunidad me dijiste algo que me sorprendió, no sé si hablabas en serio o si lo hiciste para ver si con eso cedía pero, dijiste que me querías, y no precisamente como una amiga o una hermana, fuiste muy clara en ese sentido, te repito, no sé si fue verdad pero te responderé a eso, quiero que sepas que si no lo hice fue porque no tuve el valor de hacerlo, te tardaste mucho en decírmelo, si tú me lo hubieras dicho antes yo te hubiera correspondido, ¿sorprendida? No deberías, yo también te quería así, pero me daba miedo decirte, además de que soy demasiado tímida para esas cosas, y por otro lado estaba que no sabía si tu sentías lo mismo, unos días parecía que sí pero otros era todo lo contrario, eso me confundía bastante y decidí callarme y esperar, pensaba que si tu sentías lo mismo algún día me lo dirías y decidí esperarte, pero tardaste mucho tiempo, cuando me lo dijiste fue lo primero que pensé, la razón por la que decidí estar con Luffy fue porque para ese momento y dado a todo lo que había ocurrido estaba segura de que no compartías mis sentimientos y con Luffy poco a poco pude olvidarme de lo que sentía por ti, aunque el cariño no ha podido desaparecer. No tiene sentido que lo diga ahora, lo sé, pero realmente quería que lo supieras, necesitaba decírtelo.

Perdón por lo que pude haberte lastimado con Luffy, perdóname por todo lo mal que te hice sentir, sin tan solo hubieras sido sincera desde un principio y si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta, el me busco para darte celos, para lastimarte, no sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes para que él te tuviera tanto coraje pero fui muy tanto al quedarme con él, siendo que hace como un año le pregunte y me confirmo que esa había sido su razón, ahora cambio, sé que me quiere y está arrepentido, tal vez tú también. Yo creo que me quede con él por el coraje que en esos momentos sentía hacía ti pero bueno no vale la pena lamentarse, eso no va a hacer que las cosas se arreglen ¿verdad? Creo que será mejor que deje de lastimarme a mí misma porque mientras más recuerdo más me duele, esta es una herida que a pesar del tiempo no ha podido sanar, ahora comprendo lo que me dijiste una vez, "El tiempo no cura ni sana las heridas, solo te enseña a vivir con el dolor de estas" Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente. Solo una cosa más, tal vez suene tonto pero, esperaba que me felicitaras en mi cumpleaños, sabía que no ibas a hacerlo, pero aun así no perdí la esperanza, quería que por lo menos un pequeño mensaje llegara pero creo que habrás tenido tus motivos, adiós Nami, aunque nos sigamos viendo, nos juntemos una que otra vez te digo adiós porque por primera vez le digo adiós de forma correcta a nuestra amistad, tal vez dentro de algunos años podamos volver a ser amigas, volver a conocernos, realmente me gustaría. Perdona si fui un poco egoísta con lo que te escribí pero ya no quería reprimirlo. Te deseo lo mejor y de todo corazón espero tengas el mayor de los éxitos.

 _Con cariño, Vivi_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias?**

Espero que sí, no duden mandarme sus review o MP y si quieren conocer a profundidad la historia con gusto la creare, pero la publicare cuando tenga tiempo, jeje. Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego


End file.
